Amnesia Dreams
by Vampiregal2000
Summary: She wakes up in one of the scariest places she can imagine: Amnesia. Fortunately, she meets some friends that help her along the way. What will she encounter in the dark, mysterious halls of Amnesia? Read to enter the world of Amnesia.
1. Meeting The Clan

"Ahh!" I screamed as the monster came at me. That's all I remembered before I blacked out.

_AMNESIA_

I woke up in a dirty bed. The bed was royalty but the sheets needed washing. I got out of the bed. The room was lit with one chandelier and candles. There was a closet, a dresser, and a chair that just sat in the corner. There was a large window next to the bed. There is also a small chest next to the chair.

I went to the door. Locked. "Damn." I say. I went back and opened the closet doors to see a few shirts hanging up. I looked through the shirts pockets for a key. Nothing. I looked down and saw a note. I picked it up.

_Did you figure out you're locked in now? Heh, there's a key somewhere, but once you find it, you'll see my trick._

That's all it read. I shoved it in my back pocket. "So there is a key." I say. I look through the drawers. "What's this?" I ask myself. I see a few small cylindrical objects in the drawer. They say "TINDERBOX" on them. I pick them up and put them in my shirt pockets. I look in the rest of the drawers and find a lantern. There is no oil in the lantern.

I go to the small chest. It is locked as well. I look everywhere. I look under the chair, under the mat, and under the bed covers. Finally I see the key under the bed covers.

The key says "CHEST" on it. I unlock the chest to find oil for the lantern and some bottles. Three of the bottles say "SANITY POTION" on them and the other three say "LAUDANUM" on them. "Why would I need a sanity potion and painkillers?" I ask myself out loud. There is a note. I pick it up.

_So, have you noticed any other keys? No? That's part of my trick… how will you get out now? Oh, and expect danger around every corner._

I sit on the bed, stumped. "How am I going to get out?" I ask myself. I look around. I go to the dresser. "What is this?" I pick up a small yellow statue. It vibrates and I drop it. It shines and I look away. Then I hear a Swedish voice. "God damn it, PewDie! I was looking everywhere for you!" It says. I look back. The statue has turned into a… a person. He held a machete. His whole body was golden, including his skin. He was wearing a sort of robe. "Oh. You're not PewDie. Who are you?" He asks, stepping closer to me. I fall onto the bed. "What's going on?" I ask. Suddenly the statue goes still. "Get into the closet! Go!" He yells. I nod and open the closet door. I get in and he gets in as well and closes the door. I hear a noise and am about to scream when the statue shushes me.

The door breaks open. I hear a grumbling noise as I also hear footsteps. My body goes stiff as I hear someone… or something cross paths with the closet. I hear as it walks away. I stay in the closet a little while longer as the statue instructs me to. He says it is safe to go out now. "So what is your name?" He asks me. "Madison." "I'm Stephano." He says. He puts his hand out to shake mine. I shake it. "Thank you for helping me." I say. "That's what I'm here for!" He exclaims, and I laugh a little bit. "Now come on! Let's go!" He says. I grab the lantern and light it with a tinderbox.

Stephano looks around the corner. "He's gone. Come on!" He says. I follow him through the dark hallways. I look behind me and when I look back, there are statues in front of Stephano. He was looking back, too. "Ahh!" He screams. "I don't trust you!" He throws the helmets to the floor. I chuckled.

He looked around the corner. "This way, Madi." He says. We walk through the halls. There was a door and I opened it. There was a dead body inside. I squealed.

I closed the door. Stephano was looking for something. "What are you looking for?" I asked quietly. "Piggeh." He said. "What? What's a Piggeh?" I asked. "Not _what's_ a Piggeh, _who's_ Piggeh." He said.

"This is really strange." I say. "Where are we anyway?" I ask. "I don't know, asked someone else." He says. "Who am I supposed to ask?!" I whisper. "Right." He says. "Ask Piggeh." I shake my head.

We make our way to the kitchen. "Piggeh!" Stephano yells. He runs to a dead pig on the counter. The pig looks ripped apart and dirty. "Touch him like you touched me." Stephano says. "_Really_?!" I ask. "Yes, do it." Stephano says. I hand him the lantern as I touch the pig. It started to vibrate. I looked away again as I let go of the pig. It shone. "Oh, hello!" Another person said. I looked back at the person. It was a man. Well, a teen-ish man, like Stephano. "Who are you?!" He asked me, modeling and posing for me. I smiled and laughed in disbelief. "What the hell is going on?" I ask.

He shakes my hand. "I'm Piggeh. It's nice to meet you." He says. He kneels down and kisses my hand. He stands up and jumps. "I'm pumped! Yeah, I'm so pumped!" I look awkwardly to Stephano as he twirls his machete.

We walk through the halls again. "Ahh! Fahking Shit!" We hear a swedish voice down the hall. I see a man with blonde hair run across the hall and a monster was chasing him.


	2. The Kiss

We went after the man and the monster. "Hey!" I yell. The monster looks back. The monster starts coming toward us and suddenly I feel dizzy and not in control. I grab Stephano's machete and swing it at the monster. I cut the head off and drop to the ground.

Stephano grabs a bottle from my pocket and opens it, putting it to my mouth. I drink it. I feel better. "Sanity potion. It helps." He says. He drops the bottle on the ground. "Thank you." I say, getting up and wiping my mouth. I hand him back his machete. Stephano looks up. "PewDie! I was looking everywhere for you!" Stephano and Piggeh drag me over there. The man gets up. "Um, I'm guessing your name is PewDie?" I ask. "It's Felix, but call me PewDie or PewDiePie for now." He says, getting up. "Thank you for helping me."

"Oh, no problem." I say. "So I'm guessing you already know Stephano and Piggeh." I say. "I made Stephano and Piggeh." He says. "Is there anyone else I should know about?" I ask. "Yes. His name is Mr. Chair." "You've got to be kidding me." I say. "Nope." He says.

I introduce myself and ask him what he is doing. He explains that this is a game and that he is playing it for fun. "This isn't a game." I insist. "Yes it is. Oh! Mr. Chair!" He picks up Mr. Chair and he shines again. I look away. "Oh, hello PewDie! Who is this?" He asks. I look at him. He looked like a librarian. He had circular glasses on, green-blue eyes with the same color plaid-shirt. His under-shirt was brown, matching his pants, and his hair was short and brown. He had white skin like me and PewDie.

After Mr. Chair explains that it is a game, I remember. "Oh my god! PewDiePie!" I say, realization flooding in. "I love your videos!" I say. "Yep. Heh." He says. "Wait a second…" I say. "I have an account, too!" I say. "Really? What's it called?" He asked. "It's called OurChannel." I say. All of a sudden, I feel dizzy and sick. They all look away. I shake my head, but I can't help the changing feeling.

"What's going on?" Someone asks. I am no longer dizzy. "Lizzy!" I shout, seeing my best friend next to me. "Where am I?" She asks. "You're in Amnesia." I say. "We have to get out of here to win." "Oh, not this dumb game." She says. "Yeah, this dumb game." I mock her.

We all go through. Finally PewDie finds a key in the kitchen where we found Piggeh. We go through this hall with a door in front of us and a door on the right. PewDiePie opens the door on the right and we all scream at a naked man that flies out at PewDie. "Ahh!" PewDie yells. "Fahkin' fatty!" He yells as he sees a very, _very_ fat dead man sitting against the wall. I can't help but laugh. "You're… so sexy." I laugh at that even more.

PewDiePie finds a crowbar hidden under the man. He is disgusted as he picks it up.

We go into the other door just for Stephano to hold off a Bro for us as we run into a hole. "Damn you, Bro!" PewDie shouts. Stephano catches up with us as we are in the hole. We come to a three way entrance. Stephano speaks up. "I'll go with Madi, you, Mr. Chair, can go with PewDie, and Piggeh is going to have to go alone." "Why can't I go with Madison?!" Mr. Chair exclaims. Stephano stared knives and daggers at him. I smiled as the two were arguing over me.

They went the way Stephano told them to because Stephano insisted he was never wrong. Stephano went first for me.

We were at a dead end after what it seemed half an hour of crawling. "Jennifer!" Stephano said. "Am I going to have to touch her, too?" I ask. "No, that's just a rock." "Wow. Right when I actually expected to have to touch something I really don't. And you called it Jennifer. That makes sense." I say. Stephano found a sledgehammer under a rock and I helped him pull it out.

He also found more oil, and I carried it because the sledgehammer was too heavy. "Okay, let's go back." I say. "Wait…" He said. "What is it?" I ask, now in a whisper. He is holding his finger up to his mouth, then all of a sudden, leans in and kisses me very quickly. I have no time to react.

"Okay, let's go!" He says, turning around and crawling back through the holes. I did not say anything. I was too shocked. He kissed me? Why would he kiss me? That makes no sense. I've barely even known him for a day and he's already kissed me. "I… don't know how long you will be alive…" He says, almost answering my question. "I don't want you to… to die."

We got back to the middle and met with the other three. I was still shocked, but trying to hide it. "We didn't find anything. You?" PewDie asks. "Yes, we found oil and a sledgehammer." Stephano says. "Good. I think I need some oil." PewDie says. I hand him the oil. He fills his lantern and I use the rest. "Okay, let's go back." He says. We go back to the entrance of the hole when we see a person standing there. "Dammit, Barrel!" PewDie shouts. "Did you touch a barrel, Madison?!" He asks me. I am silent. "Damn it!" He shouts. "Hehe, you won't get past me… Oh, who is this, PewDiePie?" The man says, crouching down. "I'll let you out, only to get a piece of this…" He laughs. We all go out and Barrel, PewDiePie and Stephano all grab my arms. I blush and look down, half smiling.

I yank my arms away from them, but Stephano hangs on a little longer before we break eye contact and I break away from all of them. "Madison, seriously, get the fuck over here!" Lizzy yells. I sigh and go over. "I think Stephano likes you." She says. I don't bother to tell her that he kissed me while we were in those caves.

Soon we got tired. PewDiePie was exhausted and fell asleep and Lizzy was, too. We put the lanterns out and went into different rooms and went to sleep.

I lay in the dusty bed. I couldn't sleep. I wiggle around, trying to sleep, exhausted. I finally rip the blanket off of me and get up. I turn on my lantern and open the door. I look around. No monsters to follow me. I sliently creep down the halls. I needed at least some protection. I found a barrel. I touched it and looked away as it shone. "Ah, I see you're back for me." He said. "Listen, will you take me down to the kitchen and get me something to eat? I'm hungry." I say. "Sure thing, darling." He said, and touched my nose. I followed him with my lantern down to the kitchen. There he found some soup in a can that I could eat.

I ate the soup at a large table while he watched me. "So," he started, "what is such a fine girl like you doing in such a scary place like this?" I thought of Ian from Smosh. "I just woke up here. I don't know." I say. I spoon another amount of soup into my mouth. "What do I get for taking you down here? You must pay me something for not feeding you to the monsters." He said. He slid his glasses down. "I don't know. PewDie says you are against him." I say. "What about… your lips?"


	3. His Love

When I was done with my soup, he brushed the bowl away. He took me to another room. He pressed me against the wall and kissed my neck. I breathed shallowly as he kissed my cheek. He made his way slowly to my lips, and crushed his against mine. I tried not to whimper as he kissed me.

Finally, after what it seemed hours, he stopped kissing me. "You're a good kisser. I haven't kissed like that in years." He says. I look down. "Can I go now?" I ask. "Sure sweety." He let me go and I travel back to my room.

Soon I get lost within the walls of Amnesia. My lantern goes out. I swear under my breath anxiously and keep it with me anyway. I look behind me constantly. I bump into someone and they cover my mouth before I scream. "Shh! It's me." Stephano whispers. I graciously embrace him, thanking him for the light in my mind.

"What are you doing out here so late?!" He asks me. "I was hungry and I couldn't sleep. I was alone in the room." I say. "Do you need someone to watch you?" He asks. "Yes, I do." I say. "I'll watch you." He says.

He leads me back to my room, which had been like I left it. I climb into the bed. He sits on the dresser. He starts to carve into the dresser after a few minutes. "Would you… maybe… want to sleep in here?" I ask. He waits a few seconds, then says, "Sure."

He places his machete next to him on the side table as I scoot in for him to sleep in the bed next to me.

His body gives off a cold aura as he lies in the bed. I fall asleep after only minutes, feeling very safe.

_I wake up in a hall. I looked around and saw the Stephano statue sitting there. I touched it and he turned into a person. "Allos, Madi." He greets. "Where are we?" I ask. "I don't know. Maybe if we look around we'll find something." He says. We get up and walk down the hall. It is bare accept for the torches that lit the walls. We finally reached close to the end of the hall when candles suddenly lit up. The light was red. I saw a tomb. I was scared as I inched toward it. All of a sudden, the doors opened to reveal a monster. "AHH!" I screamed as I dragged Stephano with me down the hall. I opened the door at the end of it. I rushed through it and closed it. There is water below me. I see footsteps. "Oh no!" I shout. Stephano and I hold onto the wall as we carefully make our way around to the door on the other side. I see the monster had burst open the door and had fallen in the water. The invisible monster was eating it._

_I opened the door and traveled into the dark room with Stephano and closed the door._

I woke up with a jerk. Stephano was still lying there, awake. "Stephano?" I ask. "Yes?" "Do you sleep?" "No." He says. "Oh." I say. "It's morning." He says. I rub the sleep from my eyes. "Already?" "Yes." I stretch and get out of the bed. "Morning, then." I say. He gets up and grabs his machete. I am quiet while I change into some clothes that are in the closet. Then I speak after thinking. "Stephano?" I ask. "Yes?" "Do you… like me?" I ask, quietly.

I turn after I am done dressing. He is facing the wall. I go over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. "Stephano, It's okay." I say. "No, it's not!" He yells, getting up. "Right when you leave, I… I will never be able to see you again!" Someone comes in through the door. It is PewDie. "Is everything okay?" He asks. "Yes. Just fine." Stephano says.

"We have to get going." PewDie says. We walk out of the room, seeing Piggeh and Mr. Chair ahead of us. We both tag behind everyone. PewDiePie then starts to tag behind as well. Lizzy is up in the front chatting it up with Mr. Chair. Piggeh is listening to their conversation.

PewDiePie butts in and stands between Stephano and I. "So…" He starts. "So…" I say. Stephano looks at me with golden eyes. All of a sudden, I hear a moan. I stop walking. Everyone stops talking. I walk to a cell door. I see a monster. He has something around his neck, and it's eyes were not there, seeping blood. He comes toward me but cannot open the door. It is barricaded.

"Oh, I thought we would have to run." I say. I leave the monster as I walk ahead. Stephano and PewDiePie stare at each other for a second, then run up ahead to catch me. "Stephano, I think I hear something. Can you go ahead and see what it is while we stay here? We wouldn't want to get hurt." I say. Stephano sighs. He gathers Piggeh and Mr. Chair and goes ahead.

PewDie looks to me. Lizzy is still standing there. "Did Stephano hurt you in any way this morning?" He asks. "No…" I say. "He just…" I don't say anything more. "He what? If he hurt you, it's okay. You can tell me." "He didn't hurt me. It's okay." I say. PewDie looks away for a second; to Lizzy. "Madison?" He whispers after I look down. I look back up to his face, and he pulls me in.

His kiss is way too fast for me to react, like Stephano's. He stared at me. Then he left me and went to Lizzy. "Hey!" I yell. They both look back. "You already have a girlfriend!" I shout. Stephano, Piggeh, and Mr. Chair come around the corner behind me. "I never asked you on a date." He says. I hear a roaring sound.

At least Stephano doesn't have a girlfriend! He's not cheating on anyone! "Guys, you might want to go!" Lizzy says to them. PewDie, Mr. Chair, Piggeh, and Stephano run her way. "Madison, come on!" She shouts. A monster runs up behind me. I turn. I shout profanities at it and it runs toward me. Lizzy runs. My vision blurs and I can feel myself moving.

My vision comes clear and I can see the monster dead on the ground in front of me. "What did I do?" I ask. Stephano, Piggeh, and Mr. Chair all came up behind me. "You beat the crap out of him." Stephano said. I spoke up. "Uh, Stephano? I need to tell you something." I say. I look to Piggeh and Mr. Chair. "In private." I add.

Piggeh and Mr. Chair went off to find Lizzy and PewDie. "PewDie kissed me." I whisper. "_What?!_" He yelled. "It's okay, I don't think he'll do it again." I say. "_What do you mean he won't to it again?! He-_" I silenced him with a kiss, which I quickly drew out and memorized.

"Stephano, when I go, I'll remember you in my dreams." I whisper, leaning into him. He started to sob quietly and subtly. "The time will come when I have to leave, Stephano." I whisper. "Either that, or I will die soon enough." I say. I embraced him, trying to make him feel better.

He hugged me back, gripping his machete harder than ever. "I will do all that I can to protect you, my love." He whispered softly into my hair.


End file.
